<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just feel by Lilibet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176894">Just feel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet'>Lilibet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 prompts [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, M/M, Sensory Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when their games are about an exchange of power, of trust. For having been Obi-Wan’s senior for over a decade, it becomes a delight for Qui-Gon to give up power and submit to Obi-Wan now they are equals. Placing trust in him, submitting to him over and over, a reiteration of their new relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 prompts [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the whumptober day 24 prompt "sensory deprivation".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>There are times when their games are about an exchange of power, of trust. For having been Obi-Wan’s senior for over a decade, it becomes a delight for Qui-Gon to give up power and submit to Obi-Wan now they are equals. Placing trust in him, submitting to him over and over, a reiteration of their new relationship.</p>
<p>Sometimes though, the games are a refuge.</p>
<p>There are days when Qui-Gon cannot bulldoze his way through problems, refusing to accept the Council’s decisions and arguing always for the betterment of the Republic. They want to send him here, there, across the galaxy and away from Obi-Wan. He understands, they only have a limited number of Jedi and it doesn’t make sense for two Generals to always be together, but that was the condition for Qui-Gon to enter into this war. He stays with Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>So sometimes, the games become a distraction. It demands their full attention, burying themselves so deeply in the other that nothing else matters and the world outside their quarters, their bedroom, falls away into insignificance.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan blindfolds him, a deep green piece of silk slipping over his eyes to block out the world, and then suspends him in midair. There are uses for the force, and this is likely not one, but Qui-Gon quite honestly doesn’t care. They rarely get time together like this where they can take their time, and they’re going to use it however they see fit. Obi-Wan manipulates the force to hold Qui-Gon’s wrists behind his back, the semblance of cuffs around them, and the weightlessness is like being underwater.</p>
<p>Today, Qui-Gon had had another shouting match with the Council, Obi-Wan a run-in with would-be assassin attempting to kill a senator. They’re both ready to seclude themselves away from the world for their three days leave.</p>
<p>Adrenaline still runs through Qui-Gon’s veins, his simmering annoyance making him jittery, and it earns him a few quick slaps to the thigh.</p>
<p>His ears are covered too, Obi-Wan skilfully directing the force to prevent sound from entering them, and when he tells Obi-Wan he’s ready, he can feel the vibration of his words, but can hear nothing. They’ve discussed this before, quiet nights when they have a spare moment to fantasise about what they would do if they had more time, but this will be their first try.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon is already wound up from arguing and the anticipation of this new game, and the unfamiliarity of the total silence, unnerves him and sends a tingle of nervous excitement down his spine. Suspended in midair, he’s forced to wait in dark silence. Goosebumps rise on his skin, arousal curling lazily in his gut.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s touch startles him, scratching up and down his inner thighs. Then fingernails scrape down his spine and heat flares in him. The touches vanish and Qui-Gon twists restlessly to try and chase it. It earns him a sharp slap on the curve of his ass, and he jolts in surprise.</p>
<p>A silk ribbon, not unlike the one wrapped around his eyes, slithers from the hollow of his throat and down his chest. The slips down his abdomen and over his cock, almost fully hard. His breaths come short and sharp as he pants at the sensation, not knowing whether his exhales become moans or stay silent.</p>
<p>The silk wraps around his cock, sliding slowly up and down in a maddeningly slow tease. He thrusts up into the air, but it doesn’t garner him the extra friction he’s searching for. The touch is too light, and he throws his head back and screws his eyes shut as he whines in frustration.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, the silk disappears along with the hand that had been wrapped around one of his ankles. His breath leaves him in a shaky exhale that he can’t hear. Anxiety blooms sharply in his gut and he twists and turns, yearning for Obi-Wan’s touch. The silk around his eyes is his only link to reality and he longs for the warm caress of Obi-Wan’s hands.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan,” He says, but he can’t hear himself speak, doesn’t know whether Obi-Wan has heard him, “Obi-Wan, stop.”</p>
<p>In the time it takes Obi-Wan to respond he feels himself slipping, as if he doesn’t exist, and panic floods through him.</p>
<p>Abruptly, sound returns, Obi-Wan’s reassuring touch a grounding anchor on his shoulder as he speaks gently into his ear. “It’s okay, what is it?”</p>
<p>“I –,“ He swallows, “I couldn’t hear you,”</p>
<p>He feels abruptly very small, voice quiet and he feels a mix of relief and disappointment. Obi-Wan pulls off the blindfold and cups Qui-Gon’s face between his warm palms. Qui-Gon leans into one, keeping his eyes closed as he relishes in the contact. Everything feels too loud; he can hear every breath in Obi-Wan’s chest, the rustle of fabric, the faint sound of traffic outside the temple.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulls him closer and wraps his arms around his shoulders, still suspended. “It’s alright. I’m here, Qui-Gon.”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon breathes in Obi-Wan’s smell in relief, focusing on the solid feel of him as he tries to piece himself back together. He had no idea he would unravel so quickly.</p>
<p>“Would you like to stop?” Qui-Gon shakes his head after a moment. “Would you like to come down?” Another shake. “Could you tell me?”</p>
<p>“Keep going, please. I want your hands on me...,” Qui-Gon breathes.</p>
<p>The blindfold stays off, but Qui-Gon keeps his eyes closed regardless. Obi-Wan makes sure to keep a hand on him at all times; on his shoulder, wrapped around his ankle, trailing up his leg and over his hip. It sets fire going under Qui-Gon’s skin again until the uncertainty of earlier fades away, and he loses himself to the sensations.</p>
<p>The silks returns, trails over his skin, up his chest and around his throat and then back down again. Obi-Wan’s fingertips trail over his hipbones and he splays his legs. Every touch from Obi-Wan sends shivers running through him, and when he finally pushes a finger into him Qui-Gon nearly sobs. He pants and begs, wiggling to try and get it deeper, earning slap to the hip. He stills, but only just, gasping and panting as Obi-Wan finds and strokes over his prostate.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan leans in between his legs, his breath ghosting over the underside of Qui-Gon’s cock and it twitches in anticipation. He holds his breath, mind spinning at the devastating sensations and then there’s warm, wet heat around his cock as Obi-Wan takes him into his mouth. Qui-Gon’s breath leaves him on a loud moan.</p>
<p>It’s all too much. He manages a garbled sound of warning and then he’s coming into Obi-Wan’s mouth, the pleasure devastating as it spreads through his limbs. Obi-Wan keeps rubbing his prostate, drawing out the pleasure with his fingers and mouth until Qui-Gon’s shivering with oversensitivity.</p>
<p>He pulls off with a low sucking sound and Qui-Gon can’t do anything but try and catch his breath. Obi-Wan grips his hip and moves to rest his forehead on Qui-Gon’s shoulder as he basks in the afterglow.</p>
<p>At some point Obi-Wan retrieves a warm washcloth, slowly wiping Qui-Gon down, always making sure he has a hand on him somewhere. He slowly directs him over the bed before gently lowering him down onto the covers and climbing on next to him with a blanket.</p>
<p>“Still with me?” Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon smiles and nods sleepily, exhaustion settling into his bones. He watches as Obi-Wan quickly strips off his clothing and cuddles back into Qui-Gon’s side, elbow on the pillow as he guides Qui-Gon’s head under his chin.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Obi-Wan says quietly, and Qui-Gon sighs and burrows further into the warm skin of Obi-Wan’s neck.</p>
<p>“Love you too,” he mumbles, the words mostly garbled, but Obi-Wan’s chuckle tells him he understands.</p>
<p>“Sleep, love. I’ll be here in the morning,”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon only hums, and they stay curled together in bed for rest of the night, happily ignoring the world.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>